Secret Moon Love II
by Aquapixie
Summary: Second part of Secret Moon Love They are at school and Serena meets Draco, They get a new teacher and much much more read it!


"Harry get up" Harry heard in his sleep. "Harry" he heard again but this time he felt something hit him. "What?" he asked pulling the blankets off his head. "It's time to get up. We need to be at the train station at 11:00 and you still haven't packed yet." Said Serena, who was standing in front of her dresser in her T-shirt and red satin underwear. Harry and Serena had been staying in the each other's rooms for the last month, to Harry's disappointment not going any farther that 2nd base. Even so he still enjoyed being with her as much as possible. Harry stood up and revealed his bare chest and boxer shorts, stretching his arms he walked over to where Serena was now starting to pack her trunk. He put his arms gently around her waist and kissed her neck. She giggled "You better get this out of you system now because we aren't going to be able to do this much at school" she said rubbing his back. "I know," he pouted as he moved his hands down her bare thighs. "Okay Mister Potter, now we need to pack before we play" she said in a motherly tone. Harry let go slowly and stepped back giving her his sad face. She walked over to him, put her arms around him and gave him a kiss. Harry felt her wet warm lips on his, her mouth on his. When she broke apart he didn't want it to end. She walked over to her trunk and proceeded to pack. Harry sighed walked in to the next room, which belonged to him and began to pack his things for school.  
Ron walked in to Harry's room, chopping on a piece of toast and already dressed in his jeans and T-shirt with a red flannel. His eyes widened Ron walked into Harry's room, chopping on a piece of toast and already dressed in his jeans and a red flannel. His eyes widened when he saw Harry in his boxers. "Harry" he said spitting crumbs of toast on the floor. "It's 10:30 and you are not even packed yet!" Harry stopped putting his shirts neatly in his trunk and looked at his clock on his nightstand, 10:31 it told. "Oh shit," Harry yelled panicking and rushing to put his clothes in his trunk. "Could you please help me Ron," he yelled at Ron. Ron nodded and dropped his half-eaten toast, and helps Harry shove robes, books and other stuff in to his trunk. Harry did a once over of his room looking for a missed quill. Finding nothing he jumps on his trunk closing it tight. Then he whips on a pair of jeans and one of Dudley's old hooded sweatshirts. He sits on the bed to put on his sneakers, and they were both out in the hall by 10:43. They met Serena and Hermione in the hallway; they were dragging their trunks out of their rooms. Serena looked beautiful Harry thought. She had on a black shirt with a white crescent moon and star on it, black jeans that actually fit her and her hair up in as usual velvet scrunchy. "You always wear velvet somewhere Serena," said Hermione with a smile. "Yeah it's just always been lucky for me I guess," she says as the try hard to pull their trunks from their rooms. "Heavy trunks?" Ron asks seeing the girls struggling. Serena and Hermione give him a dirty look. Harry and Ron look at each other and laugh as they set their trunks down to pick up the girls trying to make it look easy. Harry picked up Serena's trunk easily. Ron about broke his back trying to lift Hermione's. "What have you got in here Hermione, bricks?" Ron asked rubbing his sore back. "Books" answered Hermione fighting back laughter. "Here I'll make it lighter" said Serena shaking her head. "Wait," said Ron "We aren't aloud to use magic outside of school." "With a wand" answers Serena with a smile. She points her right hand at the trunk and a blue light shoots out of her fingertips straight into the trunk. "Cool" says Ron with his mouth hanging open. "Try it now" Serena says. Ron walks over and picks it up as if it was nothing. "Awesome it's as light as air," He says in amazement. "Ron, Harry, Girls" They hear from down the stairs. "You need to get down here NOW it's 10:54 and the ministry cars are here." yelled Mrs. Weasley. "Oh crap," said Ron looking at Harry who is still holding Serena's trunk. "Don't worry I'll get the trunks down stairs but will some one please get Lennox?" Serena says walking down the stair with Hermoine's trunk. "Oh yeah Pig, I'll get Lennox too." says Ron. "Are you sure you can handle all this on your own?" Harry asks, "I'll be fine Harry just leave my trunk and go get Hedwig." Harry nods and put down Serena's trunk. When he gets back in to the hallway the only trunk left is making its way down the stairs all by it's self. Harry follows it in to the living room where Serena and the others are waiting. "How did you manage to get all the trunks down here?" asked Harry "I used Accio, well my form of it," She says. They don't have much time to disuse things because they are quickly rushed into cars and whisked off to the train station. It does not take long to get there, but they still have to rush to make it to the platform on time. They rush through the secret passage, and arrive at 10:56 "How did we manage this?" asks Hermione. "I set the clocks forward ten minuets at Grimmald to make sure we were not late" said Lupin smiling. "Great idea' said Harry yawning. Ron Ginny and Hermione leave to join the prefects after saying their good-byes. Harry notices that a lot of the other students are staring at Serena as they say their good-byes to Molly and Lupin. "Well I guess this is goodbye" Molly says hugging Serena. "I'll write to you soon and keep you informed on what is going on with the order Harry." Lupin says shaking his hand. "Let us know if you want to come home for Christmas this year," Molly says hugging Harry. The trains whistle blows telling them it is about to leave. "We need to go' Harry says grabbing Serena's hand. "Bye" Harry and Serena say walking toward the train. "Harry" Lupin calls "Remember what we talked about." he yells Harry nods as he helps Serena on the train.  
They walk down the train to find an empty compartment. Serena try's one that is full of Slythern 3rd years playing exploding snap. When Serena opens the door they stop to catcall and whistle at her. "You must be new sexy" one says "Want to come and join us?" says another. "Um. I don't think so." she says trying to walk out the door. "Oh come on," the first says grabbing her arm. Harry is checking a different compartment when he hears this. He walks up behind Serena. "What do you want Potter?' the other asks coldly. "Just making sure you snaky little 3rd years aren't giving this girl any trouble." "What business is it of yours Potter? Like a mud blood lover like you could ever get a girl like this anyway." the one on Serena right says standing up and putting his hand on her butt. Before Harry can react there is a flash of blue light and all of the 3rd years are unconscious "Wow" Says Harry "Only you can touch my butt," she says giggling. Harry gets red, "Come let's find another compartment," Harry says quickly  
  
Luckily the next one they try has Harry's good friends Neville and Luna in it. Serena walks in and takes a seat next to Luna who is reading a book with strange writing on the cover. "You must be Luna" Serena says to her. Luna looks up from her book and over at Serena, her eyes then fix on Serena's ring that was given to her by Harry. She slams her book shut causing everyone in the compartment to shutter. Luna's eyes widen more than they already are. "Serena Nolan?" Luna asks leaning in closer to Serena's ring. "Yeah, you know who I am?" Serena asks puzzled "Of coarse" Luna screams. "You are the moon witch of our life time. Only the greatest witch ever. I can't believe you know who I am, and you are sitting next to me Luna Lovegood!" she says all very fast. "Wow I didn't think it was that big of a deal, I just heard how you helped Harry out of a jam last year and that you were a friend of his." Serena said flashing Harry and Neville a smile and making Neville turn a dark shade of red. " If you don't mind me asking what on earth are you doing on you way to Hogwarts, the books I have read say you go to Eagleton in the USA." said Luna still examing her ring. "I do, but I guess I just needed a change" Serena said nervously, considering her and Harry had decided to keep it secret that they were engaged. "But why here of all places the school with the famous Harry Potter in it who you were rumored to be promised too, Hey wait a minute you are engaged aren't you!" Luna yells. "KEEP IT DOWN" Harry yells putting his hand over her mouth. "Luna you can't tell anyone got it. You can't either Neville, the most people can know is that we are dating alright." Serena says quietly. "Okay I can keep a secret, well congrats Harry." says Neville "Thanks Neville, What about you Luna?" Harry asks removing his hand. "Oh come on who am I going to tell." says Luna dreamily.  
  
After time progresses Ron, Ginny and Hermione find them and join them in their compartment. After shifting around a bit and Harry convincing Ron to sit next to Luna they settle down and discuss the events that will occur this year. "I wonder who will win the Quidditch cup this year?" asks Neville "That would be us of coarse Neville, Harry is going to be the captain and I practiced this year for my position as Keeper!" burst out Ron. "Not to mention that we have an excellent new beater on our team in place of the Weasley brothers." says Harry proudly putting his arm around Serena. "So you are going to join the Gryffindors uh?" Luna asks sadly  
  
"Yes, out of all the houses that is the one I am most suited for. If I were under a 3rd year I would most likely be sorted in there anyway." Serena said cheerfully. The day progressed and the train made it's way to Hogwarts. People kept stopping by the compartment to pay their friends a visit, like Seamus Finnigan, Justin Flinch Flinchy, Dean Tomas and Collin Creavey and his brother. They were all interested in the new girl Harry had his arm around. After introducing her to every one, Serena told them she was a new student visiting from a school in the U.S. and that she was staying with Hermione during the summer. Justin, Collin and his brother decided to leave but Seamus and Dean stayed to play exploding snap with Ron and Neville. Harry decides not to play with the guys; he just sits with his arm around Serena, her head resting on his shoulder as she looks out the window. Harry is so used to the door opening and closing and people going in and out, plus the fact that he is distracted by Serena's clear blue eyes. But this time when the door opens the person rudely clears their trough causing Harry and Serena to look up at a very jealous Cho Chang. "Hello Cho." Harry says looking back down at Serena and not moving his arm from around her. "Hello Harry" Cho says looking evilly at Serena. "Oh" Serena blurts out looking up at Cho. "I'm Serena Nolan, an exchange student from the U.S." Serena says with a smile. "Charmed I'm sure" Cho says very snobbishly. "Harry, can I talk to you in privet" Cho says not taking her eyes of Serena. "I'm kind of busy" Harry says through gritted teeth as he tightens his grip on Serena. "WELL, NEVER MIND THEN!" she says before storming off down the hall. "Sheesh what a grouch" Serena says putting her head back on Harry. "Yeah" says Harry remembering that before Serena, Cho was the thing that made him happy. He further tightens his grip on Serena. "Harry, your kind of hurting me" Serena says. "Oh jeez Serena I'm sorry, I would never hurt you on purpose, and I'm just frustrated." Harry says rubbing her shoulder. "It's alright," Serena says looking around the compartment and seeing that everyone was too busy having fun to have seen what went on with Cho. "It never happened okay," she says giving him a quick kiss. Harry smiles "Deal" he says.  
  
When they arrive at Hogwarts, Ron Ginny and Hermione leave them again to help out with the students. Harry, Serena, Luna and Neville make there way to the carriages that will take them up to the school. "Arry, Oh Arry!" comes a ruff voice from behind them. Harry turns around and sees Hagrid coming toward him at full speed. When he reaches Harry and grabs him up and gives him a bone- crushing hug. "Congrats Arry! You gots yourself a woman you did!" Hagrid says to him with a tear in his eye. "Thanks Hagrid, but you hurting me" Harry says with the breath he has left. "Oh so sorry Arry" he says putting him down. "So were your woman be Arry?" Hagrid asks looking around at the students. "Hagrid could you keep it down, we don't want everyone to know" Harry says looking around at the other students. "Codswalip" Hagrid says flatly. "Harry where did you run off to? You know I'm new and I don't know my way" Serena says coming up behind Harry. "Sorry Serena, I had to meet up Hagrid here." Leading Serena in front off Hagrid. "Merlin, Arry she's beautiful." Hagrid says getting more tears in his eyes. Serena gets really red and looks to the ground. "Well, look at me and I got to go show the first years to the school still." He says wiping his eyes. "It was a pleasure to meet you young lady, you keep Arry there out a trouble alright." Serena nodes and Hagrid begins gathering the first years. Harry and Serena make there way over to the carriages and find one with Luna and Neville in side. The carriages make there was up to the school. They are just about to make their way in to the great hall when they hear their names being called. "Potter, Nolan." A very stressed looking Professor Mcgonagall appears in front of them. "Good I have found the both of you, I need the two off you to come to my office after the feast. We have some matters we need to discuss." She says quickly but stops when she sees the look of confusion on Serena's face. "Oh welcome to Hogwarts Serena, I'm Professor Mcgonagall. Sorry about my rudeness stressful day. Well, must sort the first years, I'll see both of you later." She says before waling down the hall quickly. Harry shrugs and leads Serena in to the great hall.  
  
As they walk to there seat they get a number of looks from all the house tables, this may be because every one else is seated but Harry still finds it strange. As they take the seats at the Gryffindor table the hall breaks out in talking. Even the people at Harry's own table is starring at Serena. Harry shoots them dirty looks and they start talking among them selves. "Serena you are going to be in a dorm with me and some other girls in our grade" Hermione told Serena. "That's good, but do we have a view of that pretty lake?" Serena asks. "Yes, a really good one" Hermione answers. The girls start a conversation about their dorm; Meanwhile Ron is distracted by the teacher's table. "Hey, Harry check out our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Ron says in wow. Harry looks up at the teacher table and next to Snape he sees the most erotic adult he has ever seen. She could not have been more than 30. This woman has long black hair. She is wearing a long leather black skirt that had a slit up the front that if it went up any more it would have shown all. On top she had on a black v-neck long sleeve shirt and what looked like a leather corset. She had long red nails and a pentacle around her neck and to top it all off a simple black witch's hat. "Nice" Harry said nodding. "Hey Hermione, check out the new teacher." Ron said poking Hermione. "Oh My" Hermione gasped. Serena looked too. "Cool." she said. The starting of the sorting cut them off. After the sorting Dumbeldore filled everyone's plates with food. This did not surprise Serena. After everyone had finished eating and the plates were cleared, Dumbledore brought everyone's attention to the front. "Welcome to a new school year, to start off I would like to set aside some new school rules added due to resent events. First only Prefects, 6th and 7th years my leave school grounds with out teachers present, which means only those students my attend trips to Hogsamade." The room broke out in talk of disapproval. "I know but it is for your own safety. On a brighter note we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to replace last years Professor Umbridge who left us due to unknown causes. So Professor Blair will be taking her place on our staff." The room broke out in applause as Professor Blair stood up and waved and sat back down. "We also have a special exchange student joining us from Eagelton School of witchcraft and wizardry located in the United States. Her name is Serena Nolan and she is in her 6th year. She will be with us all year as would hope that we treat her with the Hogwarts respect that I have come to expect from all of you." Dumbeldore is smiling at a very red Serena and as is everyone else in the great hall. "Well, you must all be tired. Prefects lead your first years to the house common rooms, as for the rest of you I would hope you remember how to get there." Dumbeldore says dismissing them. "Do you guys want to walk with us?" Ron asks Serena and Harry. "Sorry Ron Serena and I have to go talk to Mcgonagall." says Harry gruffly. "Well then, we will see you in the common room later." said Hermione. "Are you alright?" Harry asks Serena before leaving the table noticing that she has not said much to him. "I'm trying not to make it obvious.," she says smiling. "For now we just want people to think we are friends.," she says looking up at the ceiling. "Alright, we had better we had better get to Mcgonagall's before she comes after us, you don't want to start off on the wrong foot now do you?" Harry asks with a smirk.  
  
As Harry leads Serena out of the great hall. They are about to turn the corner when three boys walk up to them. Harry recognizes them from the D.A he stared last year. "Hello Harry" the middle one says to him. The other two wave in hello also. Harry suddenly remembers who they are. "Oh, hi Michel, Anthony, Terry." he says hesitantly. Michel nods and brushes past Harry to Serena. "You must be Serena. I'm Michel, I'm a Ravenclaw.," he say taking her hand. "It's nice to meet you Michel." Serena says sweetly. "You will have to come sit at our table some time so we can get to know each other, you can tell me all about your other school." Michel says still not letting go off her hand. "Yes we must do that some time." Serena says. "Sorry Michel, but Serena and I have to go and meet Mcgonagall" Harry says pulling Serena away a bit. "Yeah, I got to go but it was great meeting you." She says as Harry pulls her away. "I'm sure I'll talk to you later" Michel yells after her. Serena waves after him. Harry chews on his tongue as the walk down the hall. Serena looks around to make sure they are alone. "Hey I need that tongue," she says before pushing him up against a wall and giving him a passionate kiss. When they break he says "Wow, I needed that." He starts to kiss her neck softly. "Harry" she says pushing him away. "You know how much I love that but we really have to go" "Your right, we need to get there fast" with that he picks her up over his shoulder and sprints down the hall. "Harry" she says when they are in front of the door and he puts her down. "Your too slow" he says surprising him self. "Harry" Serena says before knocking on the door. "Come in" they hear from inside the door. They walk inside and find Professor Mcgonagall "About time Mr. Potter, you two can take a seat." she said motioning them to a desk. "Alright first off Professor Dumbledore wants me to go over the rules with the two of you. No visits in each other's dorm rooms due to obvious reasons. You can however visit in the common room. We have arranged you classes so that you will have many together. But, they are not a social time." Harry and Serena nod. "Serena the only class we had to change was your potions we thought you should take a more advanced potions due to your career choice, is that alright?" she asked. "That's fine" Serena says cheerfully. Harry wonders if she will be so cheerful when she meets Snape. "Harry you are to start your Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape 3 days a week." Mcgonagall says "Oh man" Harry says slamming his hand on the desk. "It's for the best," Mcgonagll says in a nice tone. "On a happier note, I hear you are the new Quidditch captain." she says smiling. "Yeah I suppose I am" Harry says having completely forgot. "Well you need to hold tryouts for 2 chasers and 2 beaters because our replacements last year.." She clears her thought. "Need some work, so I think it's best to see what our 2nd years can do before we just hand the spots over." she says twitting her fingers. "Well I have some good news on that matter Serena here is an excellent beater, as good as Fred or George Weasley and she can be a chaser if necessary. I've seen her play and she is great." Harry says smiling at Serena. "Really Mrs. Nolan?" Professor Mcgonagall asks excitedly. "Yes ma'am I was a chaser for my first two years at school and a beater for the last three years." Serena says to her. "Do you have a broom?" Mcgonagll asks "Of course, a Moonstone 727" Serena says. "Splendid" She burst out. "Harry I want her on the team, put her where you can't find anyone that's any good." She looks up at her clock. "My, look at the time you two better get up to bed, Harry hold the tryouts within a few days. Put a notice up in the common room." "Yes Professor" Harry says motioning Serena that the meeting is over. "Now Mr. Potter take her straight to the common room, no pit stops, she will get a full tour of the school tomorrow." she says sternly. "Yes ma'am" Harry says walking out the door with Serena "Goodnight Professor" Serena says as they leave. "Mr. Potter" she says quickly before they leave. "The password is Dragon bait" "Thanks professor" Harry says walking out the door. They chat about Quidditch till they get to the portrait of the fat lady. Harry tells her the password. As they walk in most people have gone to bed but Ron and Hermione are sitting by the fire talking. "What took you so long?" Ron asks when he spots them. "Sorry" Harry says taking a seat in the chair he has sat in for years. Serena stands next to him. "Can I pull up a chair for Serena?" Ron asks pulling out his wand. "No it's ok, now that that common room is empty I can do this." She lifts her feet right up from under her and gets into an Indian style position. Ron gasped and Hermione shrieks. Harry laughed at them. "You two really need to get used to her doing this." He said smiling at her. "Wow." Said Ron getting up and waving his hands underneath Serena. "Cool huh?" She asked. Hermione was still staring blankly in her chair. "Come on Hermione," said Ron poking her, its not that freaky. She slapped his hand away. "Its not that I'm just tired." "Me too" said Serena yawning. She let her feet drop to the floor and stretched her arms. "Hermione, are you ready for bed?" Serena asked. "Yeah" she said "Lets go." Hermione says "We better hit the sack too" said Harry "Your right said Ron." They headed toward the stairway, where Hermione and Ron went up to their dorms. "Well I guess this is Good Night" Harry said. "Yeah" Serena replied. "I love you." And he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you too," she replied before kissing him on the cheek and starting up the stairs. "Good night." he said. "Night" she said laughing at the silly look on his face. Harry started up his stairs on the left. He went into his dorm and heard Neville's snoring as he got into his pajamas. As he got into bed Serena was the only thing on his mind. "Just wait till she gets into her proper uniform." Ron said smartly from his bed. "Ron." Harry said throwing a pillow at him.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning and headed down to the common room to find Serena. But when he got there the only person he saw was Hermione reading a book. "Where is Serena? He asked her looking around the empty common room. Harry awoke the next morning, and immediately went down to the common room to see if Serena was up yet. He found Hermione reading in a chair, "where's Serena?" he "She went to breakfast early this morning." Hermione replied. "What?" gasped Harry. "Yes Harry, she is very capable of going to the Great Hall by herself." Hermione said sternly. "I'm going to get dressed", Harry, said turning and running up the stairs. "Boys" murmured Hermione. Mean while down in the Great Hall, Serena sat down at the Gryffendor table and drank her pumpkin juice and ate a muffin. She was studying her schedule. She saw that her first class was Charms with the Slytherans and then she had Defense against the Dark Arts with the Slytherans. "Well at least she had the two classes with Harry" she thought to herself. "Hello gorgeous," a smooth voice came from behind her. She turned to see a tall, muscular boy with white blonde hair and blue eyes standing behind her with a smirk upon his face. "Did I scare you?" "I suppose" she responded. She noticed the badge he wore on his chest had a snake on it, so she knew he was in Slytheran, and he also had a prefect badge. "Noticing that my house is different from yours?" he said "Maybe" she said slyly. "Well I know who you are but I don't think you know my name, unless you can determine by staring at my badge." He said smartly She laughed and bit her lip. She kind of liked this boy, he had a certain wit about him that she liked, and he was one hell of a looker. "Well obvious you have mistaken my name from your greeting." She said standing up, surprising him. "Is that so?" he said playing with a piece of her hair. "It is," she said looking into his blue eyes. "Well you look plenty gorgeous to me." He said putting a hand on her arm. Serena smiled. "Wait, she thought to herself, why am I flirting with this guy? She had Harry who she loved and now she was just flirting with this guy as if Harry didn't even exist." "Would you like to walk with me?" He asked. "Sure." She replied "Then I can make an excuse and ditch him," she thought. "You are beautiful, you know that?" He said. "Thanks but you don't have to say that" she said thinking how nice this guy seemed, as they walked out of the Great Hall together. At that very moment Harry came around the corner. "Serena? What are you doing?" he said in surprise, seeing his girl walking so close to one of his worst enemies. But before Serena could say anything the boy grabbed Serena's arm. "What's it to you Potter?" he said pulling Serena close behind him. "Get off her Malfoy!" Harry said getting angry seeing him touch his girl. "Why should I? she doesn't belong to you Potter?" said Malfoy "I said get off her Malfoy!" yelled Harry pulling out his wand. Malfoy pulled out his wand after pulling Serena closer behind him. "Stay back Serena" Malfoy told her. "No please don't, " she begged pulling at his robes. But her ignored her. "Alright Potter, you want her lets do it the old way, we'll duel for her." Malfoy said with a smirk. "Fine" Harry said. Many kids had gathered to see what the commotion was all about. "Now wait one second," Professor Blair said as she fought through the cowed. "If you are going to duel than you are going to do it properly." She yelled snapping a whip that made everyone scream. She used her wand to move the tables so there were two with a space in between them. "Potter on that end, Malfoy on this end." she said motioning them to opposite ends. "Nolen, you up on the table." Serena uncertainly climbed up on the table. Professor Blair magiced a one chair up on the center of each table. "Serena please sit down" Professor Blair told her. Serena sat down in the chair nervously while Professor Blair sat down in the other. "I am the referee and Serena is the prize to the wizard still standing. 


End file.
